The Three Amulets
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: We are alone in this world, the two of us, we've been through hell, and still going through it. We do not know who we are, and no one knows of our past. We are in a world filled with danger. The war has only just begun. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: This our new story, its totally different form the one we have posted just now. Not about Remus :( Sorry for all you's that like him but he is still in the story and plays a kind of important part in one of the first chapters. Written some of the first few chapters but they take quite a while to write each chapter, so the updates could be a little unregular. But we promise to get them up as fast as we can! Here is the prologue of our story! Please read and review! And you can read our other story (My world; My life) if you're a remus or marauders fan.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own this but all the OC's are ours and only ours MWAHAHAHA! Sorry :( Hyper**

**Prologue**

The graveyard was dark, as it was the middle of the night. A cold wind blew from the north and swept jet-black hair onto a pale face. No gesture was made to remove the hair; the figure just kept on walking.

The figure hugged the black cloak it was wearing, around it more, as if to squeeze the warmth out of it. Grey headstones were covered with moss and spindly handwriting, giving an almost sinister look to the land they were on.

Walking passed them; the figure finally removed the hair on its face with an annoyed look and tucked it behind a pierced ear. The spiked earrings hung down from the lobe and swung around when the person moved. An owl hooted in the distance giving a sound to the late night sky.

In the distance, voices could be heard, and the person turned their head to the sounds. A small congregation of people were gathered at the top of a hill, exactly where the person was heading. The pale face smiled and brown eyes shown out into the night. The figure's pace quickened, to get to the group faster.

None of the people on top of the hill were wearing their usual meeting clothes. This was only permitted when it was unexpectedly called, and you had to make your way there as fast and as soon as possible.

Slowly about a dozen ears picked up the quite sound of grass being rustled underfoot. The figure's smile expanded into a grin. There was a quelled spark of worry in the brown eyes of this mysterious figure.

She was late.

No worries. She was positive they would understand and if they didn't; she was willing to pay the price. Stars dotted the sky and the clouds parted to reveal a moon, in its full light. A hushed silence settled upon them, and no one dared to speak. What kind of retribution would be delivered for being late to this meeting?

"You're late." Someone hissed. This someone was standing in the middle of the group, the very centre, and arms out stretched and waiting. Strangely, he did not look angry, in fact, he looked slightly amused.

"Sorry master, the training ran later than planned, I gave every trick in the book but they refused to permit me to leave until I finished. I ended up transfiguring a brick to look like me and sat it on a bench. Please accept my apology. There was nothing I could do."

Some gave snorts of disbelief and others nodded in agreement. "AAAWWWWWOOOOOOOO!" howled a dog.

"Hmmm, did I not say that this was non negotiable? My most faithful of servants and you ignore orders because of a simple training exercise!" The man exclaimed. He raised his wand. A phoenix cored wand.

The girl remained motionless, knowing exactly what incantation he was about to say. The Crucius curse. The pain wasn't half as bad as it was before. The girl was slowly growing immune, numb to its effects. "Master, please. You said so yourself it was an advantage to have a person on the inside. If I had not stayed it would have aroused suspicion," She said.

The argument was week and she knew it. A death eater in the background tensed. There was a voice in his head, distant and quite but still it was there. "Keep and eye on her and her partner on this mission," said the voice. Inside his mind he replied, "Two, as often as I can spare them," It was met with silence.

"That excuse is thin! CRUCIO!"

Without a sound she crashed to the ground. Additional pain of breaking her wrist mounted with the effects of the curse. Pain surged through her bones, burned her muscles and racked her body from all breath. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she uttered no sound. She wouldn't dare give them the satisfaction and, well, the pain wasn't that bad. Was it?

Soon her throat burned and her lungs ached for that sweet gas. The gas that keeps us all alive. The snapped bones in her wrist shifted and moved as she wriggled. Panting she opened her eyes, searched the faces for pleasure, which of course, she found lots of. But in one face, there was disgust though he hid it well, but not well enough.

And then it was over. The curse may have been lifted but her muscles ached, an after effect of the retched curse. Slowly and carefully – on wobbly legs – she rose from the ground. Her eyes trained on the flat land in front of her feet waiting for the nausea to pass. The sneering stopped.

"You all know the plan. You all know what is expected of you. Leave us," Commanded the man in a hiss. The being in front of the girl was obeyed without question, his unusual eyes pierced the night.

His eyes were red.

Suddenly the grass parted to reveal a rather large snake. It slithered forward and headed for the four remaining people at the top of the hill. "Nagini!" Said the girl softly as she bent down to pet the snake. "Hi girl, how are ya?"

The snake hissed in reply. "She said hello, and she's well, for those who do not understand her tongue," Said Voldemort, looking straight at the man as the other two present knew what the reptile had said.

"You are the three going on this mission. There is another that will meet you there. You know who this is; he is the youngest of you and will require surveillance. You never know what stupid message he may utter," Voldemort informed them. Swiftly the snake moved towards the other female and began hissing softly but she did not look like she understood. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and the light reflected off it, like a beacon. "My dear, this is your partner, she will be working with you and I trust you know who you are reporting to?

Both girls nodded and indicated to the other present. This was their queue to leave and so they did. The blonde hair girl raised her eyebrows at the other and apparated. The girl with the black hair however smiled secretively before choosing to walk down the hill. "What? No red eyes?" called Voldemort after her.

"I'm wearing contacts. I'll take them out next time if you wish." she whispered. A sudden wind picked up and blew her tousled hair over her face, and when she swiped it away, they were gone. Shrugging, she proceeded to go down the hill.

Screaming, a boy in St Ottery Catchpole awoke with a start

**A/N: So? What do you think? Remember to review! It will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Burrow**

****

Screaming, a boy in St Ottery Catchpole awoke with a start. Sweat dribbled off his forehead and down towards his chin. The racing droplets trickled off his chin and were soaked up by the duvet. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, while clutching his top where his heart should be. His heart thudded against his ribcage and threatened an escape attempt. The drumming in his ears did not stop and his breathing was heavy.

_What the hell…?_ he thought. Confusion clouded over and his head began spinning. He was on a roller coaster he could not get off. It was called Doom, and it was his whole life. _More nightmares. More stupid, meaningless…wait… it was different. Like in the summer before 4th year! I'm sure that happened. I'll tell Dumbledore as soon as I see him. Hmmm, perhaps I'll write instead._

Fumbling for his glasses he searched the room to see if he had woken anyone. He hadn't. A crescendos snore erupted from the other bed. In it was a gangly red head who would sleep through an earthquake, wake up, and wonder where everyone was. Rolling his precious green eyes, he swept back the covers and stood. The banging and clattering of the kitchen reached his ears. "Must be preparing breakfast," He said to himself. He got dressed in an oversized chequered shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Sneaking to the bathroom he picked up the bucket that was kept there should anyone be sick, and filled it with ice-cold water. Smiling smugly he left the door ajar and carefully balanced the filled pale on the door, leaning on the frame. He just prayed that no one else wanted to use that bathroom. His intended target was still sleeping in bed soundly.

Downstairs was utter mayhem. Molly, who was trying to fit as many sausages into one pan as she could, was trying to have a conversation with Arthur, while a shouting match raged between Charlie and George. Charlie was blaming George for setting the ghoul in the attic on him, which had been chasing him for the past half hour, and had only just now given up on catching him.

"It's not my fault that he thought that you had his special pipe." George said with the 'I'm so innocent' look plastered on his face.

"Stop putting up an act George!" Charlie retorted, "I know it was you, so you don't have to pretend anymore!"

"Will both of you please shut up!" Bill shouted. This did not stop them, but when Molly threatened to put bars on their windows, they stopped.

A nice silence entered the kitchen, with only the sounds of sausages being cooked and eggs being cracked. But this unfortunately did not last long, when a blood-curling scream erupted from the bathroom.

"Harry," Whispered Molly before rushing towards the stairs.

**Five minutes before**

After Harry had delicately positioned the bucket of water, he changed his mind about heading downstairs and decided to see the show for himself. After all he certainly didn't want anyone coming in and wanting to use that bathroom and end up getting soaked by freezing cold water and ruin his plan. No, best make sure it worked. Silently he climbed back into bed and covered himself with the duvet. Perfect! Ron will never know I was up. _If I'm lucky, he might blame the twins. Their revenge will be worth it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ he thought.

In the other bed, a loud groan was emitted. The streaming light poured in his eyes and blinded him. Tossing and turning the redhead attempted to regain that satisfying dream. But now it was in shatters and despite his best efforts, he was forced to pry his eyes open. He looked over to see his best friend still asleep, thankfully not having any nightmares like last summer. That was horrible. I kept waking up because of his thrashing and there was, covered in sweat and screaming. All I wanted was a night's peace. I'm sure he did too.

Ron rolled out of bed and thudded onto the floor. Dragging himself up, his arms hung limply at his sides. A mouth the size of Clyde tunnel erupted into a giant yawn. Air rushed into his lungs leaving him with a sleepy expression. Weasley was so warm he was convinced he could cook eggs with just his body heat. He pushed the door open.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And screamed.

Ice-cold water straight from a full pale cascaded down upon his head and soaked him. Sodden nightshirt and trousers clung to his arms, legs and chest. He just stood there with wide staring eyes and a small "oh" formed on his lips.

Molly crashed through the door and was astounded at what she found: her son standing in the threshold of the bathroom and a pile of quivering covers. Hands on hips she reached forward and yanked back the covers. Laughter in silence and tears in joy, Harry clutched his stomach from the pain. Through blurry eyes he glanced at Molly and laughed even harder. Mrs Weasley – unknowingly – had been subject to two of her son's pranks. Fred And George. Their name was infamous and one merely had to mention them to their professors, to achieve that stony look of dread and admiration.

"Ron, are you alright dear?"

"Oh yes, fant-t-tastic!"

"Ron! Don't be cheeky!" Scolded Molly.

Ron shrugged and continued to stand there shivering. That was, until he noticed Harry, dressed and rolling about the bed in mirth. Clogs churned and sputtered until his mind came up with the only answer.

"You! Y-You! You poured Freezing cold water all over me!" He lounged for Harry, who in his defence pointed to his mother. Naturally Ron looked. He was slack jawed. Poor Mrs Molly Weasley No longer had ginger hair.

"Ron! What are you staring at?" enquired Molly, who needn't have bothered. Her youngest son was howling hysterically at the thought and had joined Harry in the bed. She just stared at the two rolling on the bed with tear filled eyes and hand over their stomachs from laughing. That was until she decided they had gone mad and went down stairs.

"False alarm," said Molly.

"Charlie, I'm telling you, I don't know why he decided to chase you! Ask Fred!" Bellowed George.

Charlie Weasley was the second eldest son, of Molly and Arthur Weasley – who was at work doing something or other- and was standing bolt upright with his hand clenched. His face contorted into rivers of lines. "fine. I will!" he spluttered.

BANG!

The door slammed shut revealing a very happy Fred. "Look. I don't care what you've done to him. Just make sure he is courteous tomorrow. I don't want him snapping at members. Ok?" said their mother.

"Sure mum. We'll try,"

" Harry! Ron! What are you doing?" said a voice.

Still sprawled on the bed with extremely sore stomachs the looked up, half expecting Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione!"

"Well, spotted Ronald. What are you two doing?"

"Well, Herms, I just played a prank on Ron which explains why he's all wet. And Mrs Weasley no longer has ginger hair," said Harry.

She sat down on the bed and frowned. " That may explain why the twins were laughing manically when they mentioned her. Oh poor Molly,"

"When did you get here?"

"Just now actually. Sorry I couldn't make it last night but mum and dad wanted to see me for longer this time. They say I never spend enough time with them. But they don't know what's being happening and I don't with to worry them,"

Shutting the door harry turned around and asked them if they had anything pressing to do. When they replied no, he sat down and told them all about his dream.

Harry felt like he was still there. On top of the hill, swimming in moonlight, speaking with the Dark Lord himself. Civilly. As if they were friends. The two girls intrigued him for he hadn't seen them before now: especially the black haired one.

"Red eyes?" Said Hermione.

"Yeah"

" You don't think they're… related… do you?"

His eyes snapped up, Ron frowned and shook his head. "Not possible is it Harry? You said she looked the same age as us. Perhaps younger," said Ron.

"Or older. She certainly knew what was coming. She knew the punishment, I'm sure of it. I saw it in her eyes,"

"Fear?" enquired Hermione.

"Resignation,"

_Oh, well that explains why she didn't move. But what of the other? I don't like the sound of her. Thought Hermoine._

"What of the blonde one? Anything about her?"

"Bloody hell! One girl at a time Herms!"

"Don't call me that Ron!"

"HERMS!HERMS!HERMS!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!"

"GUYS! Stop! Just stop it! I just thought of something," yelled Harry.

The three sat in silence. Anxiety and nervousness crept up like a burglar, tiptoeing in the dark. Curtains moved in the wind and a bitter chill wrapped around them. "Well?"

"Parsletongues. They are both Parsletongues,"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please tell us what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, all we own is th eplot and the OC's!!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update :(**

**Chapter Two – Diagon Alley**

Sunlight streamed through the forest above. A big black dog trotted over and licked the human's face. The human was lying on the forest floor, completely naked with bruises and cuts almost everywhere. The man showed little response. The dog nudged him again. The canine padded slowly around him as if inspecting the wounds. Slashed skin, blood, bone and night sky bruising. The owner of this beaten and battered body was in for a whole lot of pain.

But he was still unconscious.

Unsure of what to do the dog howled in his ear. The echo ricochet through the wood filled with chatter. An eerie silence settled. A bush suddenly took life, rattling, rustling, squirming. Twigs swayed from an unfelt breath of air. An unfortunate leaf fluttered gracefully to the dirt.

Then all was still.

Known for its curiosity, the animal stalked over. One wet nosed prodded through the vegetation, clawing at dirt. Quickly it snapped his jaws.

The bush squealed.

It erupted in to an all out war: the bush and the dog. Scrambling for victory, it sprang over the bush and snarled. Sat, in a hollow in the bush, was a small cat, preening. Intermittent hisses and the occasional swish of the tail warned the dog off. It may be smaller, but it can be meaner.

"Snuff…" Heard the dog. Loyally it immediately trotted over and pawed at the human. "Snuff…"Groaned the mortal. i Uhhhhh… oh it hurts. Am I lying on dirt/i He thought.

He moved his mouth but no sound came out. A strained crackle, which was meant to be words, escaped. The dog soon realised, the man was in so much pain he couldn't even speak. Passing the feline off as just a cat, the dog transformed. Stumpy digits were now long fingers, and the nose was no longer wet.

It was human.

"Shhh… Don't speak Moony. Be still," Said Snuff. With feather fingers, he rolled his friend over to his back. "Bloody hell…" he breathed. Moony gasped in pain and looked to Snuff. Pain squeezed his insides and turned them into knots. Agony washed over him in waves. Moony was in pain and now Snuff knew why.

Two very long, very deep cuts seared into his abdomen and stomach and one rib was broken and poking through flesh.

"La la la la la!"

"LA DE DA DE DA DE DA!"

An unusual sight would have greeted anyone who happened to look out his or her window on this Friday morning. A redhead known as Ronald Weasley was sitting on a swing. And singing. Now anyone who knew this young chap would certainly know one thing. No matter how many talents he possessed, singing wasn't one of them. So anyone looking outside their window would not only cry with laughter but cringe at the horrid sound escaping from his mouth. A sound, most would rather had stayed put. Bright sunshine illuminated the Earth and shown like a spotlight on Mr Weasley. Lime green leaves emitted a sharp glare and windows reflected everything. The boy was swinging happily, singing and thinking to himself. _My girlfriend is sooooo cute. Oh I just love Hermione!!_ he thought.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the world change. Thunder clashed overhead, wind whipped leaves off branches and the swing rocked wildly. Jumping off the swing Ron dashed for the door. But it was locked. Tugging on the handle, he gave the door a frustrated kick. Emotions mounting, he let out a cry. A face appeared in the window. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother was standing watching him.

Soon others joined her.

After five minutes Ronald had his entire family, including Harry and Hermione staring at him. "Come on guys!! LET ME IN!" Yelled Ron.

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed. The people through the glass started giggling. "W-What are you laughing at?" he said with a frown on his face. Eyes drawn to look down her did. And the sight shocked him.

He had no clothes on.

"Ron! Ron! Ron, wake up!"

Ron Weasley awoke to someone screaming. Groggily, he raised a hand to his head and closed his mouth. It was then that he realised, the screaming was coming from him. A searching face peered into his. "Ron? Are you ok? You were thrashing and screaming 'Come on guys, let me in'."

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"ARG! I'm fine Harry!" He snapped.

Harry backed off and held up his hands. "OK! No need to bite my head off. I was only asking,"

The ginger head scowled back and threw back the covers. He grabbed his things and stalked to the bathroom. He was about to close the door when he suddenly span around, catching his mate grinning from ear to ear. Still scowling he stood arms folded and foot tapping. Waiting.

Chuckling, Harry raised his hands again. "I haven't done anything this time!" Giggling.

Cautiously he pressed the door. Hysterical laughter erupted from behind and Ron immediately stepped away from the door. "Oh you're so paranoid!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Of course I am! Especially when you're giggling like that!"

"I am not giggling. I'm letting out uncontrollable laughter," Said Harry. Who, to prove his point marched over to the bathroom, swung the door over and went inside. Half an hour later, he emerged fully dressed with dripping wet hair. "See? No harm!"

Ron tried not to look at his innocent face. He still wanted to blame him for chucking water all over him. But with those large, round eyes, begging for forgiveness how could he? _Damn you. _He thought before stalking off.

"D-don't worry. You're gonna be fine!" Stuttered Snuff. His hand floated above Moony's body and shook. Taking uneven deep breaths he tried to calm down. Sporadic groans erupted from Moony's throat and attacked Snuff. He licked his lips. Shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes. _Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God!! _he thought. He gulped.

What was he going to do? There was no way he could take him to St Mungo's, but his friend needed attention now. Quickly he took off his shirt and tried to stem the bleeding in the gashes on his stomach. Moony repulsed. As if the mere touch of the shirt was a steel blade, the pain stabbed him. More blood washed up spilling onto Snuff's hands. All the while Snuff was getting more and more stressed. He was so wound up that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. "Is everything ok?"

"Does he look ok to you?" He snapped. Suddenly realisation hit him: what if this person was a witch? The voice sounded female. His heart stopped beating. Breath hitched in the back of his throat. The woman bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. He had no choice but to look her square in the eye.

Blink.

Nothing.

No gasping, no recoil in horror, no hand clamped over mouth and slight squeaking noises. Just blinking. Head cocked slightly to the side she smiled vaguely. "Well?"

Her voice was soft and was now holding the shirt over his friend's stomach; the blood flow was decreasing. "Em, yes. Could you please look after him while I go get help?" His voice was gruff. Impatiently, he waited.

"Of course. Off you go," She replied. Like a rocket he shot off in to the green sea. "Well, Mr Lupin. Quite a pickle we've got ourselves here. Am I right in assuming that was Black?" She asked, not really looking for an answer. The wide eyes and shocked expression was enough. "I'll take that as a yes. Liquid Paralysis!" She said and circled her wand. The blood stopped flowing. The hot liquid was now contained safely between the gaps of the wounds. But his rib and his arms and legs had a slight bluish tinge to them. Soon his head and stomach took the same shade: slowly it deepened, light blue, medium blue, deep blue. Her eyes roamed in her head. What had she done!!?? _Think Luce think!! EM… Oh of course! No… That's not right. Uh…_

All the while, Lupin was getting bluer and bluer. His blood was no longer flowing. His heart was pumping air round his body.

Sirius tore through the trees. Mint leaves fell in his wake. Birds screeched in protest and he looked back. Deciding he was far away from the girl and she wouldn't hear the crack, he apparated.

"COME ON RON!!"

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS!"

"I have not!" he said indignantly.

"We were beginning to think that you were turning in to a girl in there Ronnykins!" Exclaimed Fred and George. Ron lunged. Breaking off into two parties the twins scarpered.

"Ha ha, very funny guys!" He yelled. Harry and Ron raced each other down the stairs, tripping over feet and grabbing for the banister. At the bottom they were puffing slightly. Up a head George grinned. Harry and Ron looked warily at each other before muttering, "Are they up to something?"

"Not that I know of." Replied Ron. Treading cautiously, they travelled to the kitchen. Eyes searching constantly they were relieved to find nothing amiss. Hermoine was sitting at the table, nose in book and eating at the same time. The twins were conspiring and Charlie was sulking. He shot a glare to the twins, who took no notice. Shrugging Harry sat down at the table and waited, observing the wooden kitchen: moving pots, stirring ladles and boiling water buzzed in the background. These, he was not interested in; the clock on the wall caught his attention. The clock had spoons with pictures of family members on them, and told anyone who happened to be looking at it where that member was. Most of the Weasleys were at home but Arthur's spoon was at travelling. Presumably he was going to the Burrow.

"Harry! Why don't you get something to eat, dear? We're going to Diagon Alley. Oh, that reminds me. We're using Floo Powder. I trust you know how to use it?" Asked Molly, smirking. The last time Harry had attempted to travel by Floo Powder, he ended up in Knockturn Alley. A murky, creepy, dark alley, filled with the dark arts. No respectable person went there - unless of course they needed to purchase Flesh Eating Bug Repellent.

"Erm, no thank you Mrs Weasley, and yes, I do remember how to use Floo powder,"

With a disapproved look she turned to her youngest son. Ronald had already started eating pancakes and syrup and was trying to shovel hash brown in to his mouth at the same time. Molly's expression darkened. "Ronald Weasley!" She shouted. Lurching forward and desperately attempting to dislodge the food now stuck in his throat he cringed. With big, round eyes, he looked to his mother. "Don't you dare eat like that again, you hear!! Never!"

Ron could only nod.

Once Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and the other Weasley's including Arthur arrived at Diagon Alley, they discovered they couldn't have come on a better day. Shops were sparsely populated and few people drifted along the concrete. The trio took a deep breath and stepped forward. Sauntering along they peered in shops that contained things they could never afford. Pawed glass glared harshly in the sun, but a faintly recognisable reflection stirred in the glass. Harry touched his friends' sleeves, and then motioned across the alley. Blocking the passage to Knockturn Alley, where the light never seemed to touch, was a girl and a boy. The boy was wearing a tieless shirt and a pair of well fitting jeans underneath his open robe.

"Who is that? I can't see," murmured Harry squinting.

"That's Malfoy isn't it?" guessed Hermione. She stood on her tip toes and jerked her head around. Giving the boy a look she added, "definitely,"

"Know who he's with?" enquired Ron.

"No, but I recognise her," He gave them a meaningful glance. "I have a feeling she's from my dream,"

"One of his followers! Gasped Hermoine, "but she …she looks so normal," she whispered.

"They usually do,"

The female girl had black, wavy hair and her dark clothes were the same. She wore a black halter neck top with a pair of black, cordless jeans. The girl spoke: "Listen, this could be risky! We need to play it cool."

"Does that mean I have to be nice to them?" Whined Draco.

"Of course not! Don't pout. It means you have to be nasty to us as well!" Explained the dark haired companion.

"Well that's easy! But I don't want to be evil to you, Hydra!" cried Draco pouting.

Hydra sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. _Is that suspicion?_ She thought. Without moving her head she stole a glance at the three staring at them. Her forehead creased. Then she yawned.

The two arguing lowered their voices. Harry swore. The trio would have to get closer if they wished to eavesdrop. Casually they walked over to the opposite store.

Hydra suddenly saw the two identical ginger haired boys across the alley and smiled to herself. Nonchalantly she twiddled a lock of hair before pulling her self back into the conversation.

"Look, just spew out the warnings and anyway, they won't understand" Hydra whispered

Draco sighed and nodded. Things were starting to get confusing.

"You wearing your amulet as we told you to?" Hydra demanded.

"Yes of course I am. But I'm not sure about everything just yet."

"Don't worry just about that just now. Hey! I'll be right back, okay?"

"Huh? What's wrong?" But Draco never heard the reply, since the girl had already walked away. He sighed in frustration and quickly followed.


End file.
